theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of Amy, Charmy, Tails, and Cream/Pilot
This is the pilot for my upcoming series, The Adventures of Amy, Charmy, Tails, and Cream. WARNING: ("important" notice) This pilot (and the rest of the series as well, especially with the episodes involving Charmy and Tails) contains an excessive amount of swearing. If you are sensitive enough to where you would piss or take a crap in your pants upon hearing these godforsaken words, I recommend you avoid reading it, consult a doctor, and change into a diaper, but I'm pretty sure you're just gonna ignore my warning anyways and go ahead and read it anyways. I don't care, really. It's your move, bub. ''-Amy is at her house eating cereal-'' Amy: (thinking) Wonder what's going on today with the other three? ''-Meanwhile-'' ''-Tails places a giant water balloon above his door-'' Tails: (thinking) This is gonna be hilarious when Charmy walks into my room, only to get the splash he's ever had. No, wait, that's not right. Meh, whatever. ''-Charmy goes into Tails' room-'' Charmy: (opens the door) Hey, Tails, I- (gets splashed by the water balloon) Tails: (laughter) Charmy: Dude! Tails: (while trying to hold in his laughter) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but man, is it funny when I prank you. Charmy: I specifically remembered last week you promised to me that you wouldn't prank me anymore with buckets of water. ''-Flashback-'' Tails: (to Charmy) I hereby promise, with all my heart, under every well-known circumstances, that I will never pull off a water bucket prank ever again. Charmy: Good. But, seriously, you didn't have to say all that under your heart segment. ''-Back to reality-'' Tails: That's why I used a water balloon. A giant one I got from Peter Prankster's Prank Factory. Charmy: -facepalm and headshake- Okay, let me rephrase: never, ever, prank me with any kind of prank ever again! Specific enough? Tails: Hmm... yup. Tails: So, anyways. What were you gonna say? Charmy: (while wiping the water off his face) I was gonna say that I think that at 8:00 AM, we should go to the Lukeson National Park, along with Amy and Cream. I've asked my parents already. Tails: "We" as in? Charmy: Just you, me, Amy, and your sister. Tails: Oh, well in that case, I'll go ask my parents. Charmy: I already asked them. They said you and your sister can come, but they also told me that you, me, and Amy have got to keep a sharp eye out on her. Tails: Doesn't seem too bad. Charmy: Doesn't seem too bad? Tails: Um, yeah. I mean, come on, all we basically have to do is keep Cream next to us the whole time. Charmy: Yeah, and by us, you mean "you". Tails: What? Why just me? Charmy: Because, you're her brother, right? Tails: Yeah, but, I am still only the second youngest of the group, so, it's up to either you or Amy. Charmy: Oh, whatever. Besides, I'm pretty sure you jinxed it when you were all like "Doesn't seem too bad.". Tails: Oh, pssh! Jinxes aren't real, you know. Well, except for when last year, there was that man that terrorized a group of chickens at a farm with rocks. ''-Flashback-'' Man: (throwing rocks at a group of chickens) Ha-ha! I'm bothering chickens! Farmer: Hey, what in tarnation are yer doing?! Man: What do you think I'm doing?! I'm terrorizing your chickens! Farmer: Hey, don't do that! The chickens don't like it! Whenever you make these chickens get mad, (DUUUUUUUUUN!) (dramatically) a curse is casted on you. Man: (chuckles) You'd think I would believe a story like that! Get a brain, old timer! (throws one last rock at a chicken, then leaves) Farmer: I'm telling the truth! Hmph! (to himself) Youngsters these days. (to one of his chickens) It's okay, Margaret, honey. Don't talk to or go near that mean man. ''-Back to reality-'' Charmy: Then what happened? Tails: Well, let's just say he earned a one-way ticket to the hospital from suffering through a coma. Charmy: Well, how did he gain a coma? Tails: He just ate too many poisoned hot dogs. Charmy: Did he die? Tails: No. Charmy: Oh. Tails: Did you mean d(ie/ye) with an "i" or "y"? Charmy: Um, an "i". Tails: Oh, then yes, he died. Charmy: Why'd you think I said "dye"? Tails: Meh. Charmy: Does he even dye anything? Tails: Nope. ''-Cream comes into the room-'' Cream: Hi, Charmy and Tails. Charmy and Tails: (in unison) Hi, Cream. Cream: So, what are you guys doing right now? Charmy: (to Tails) Tell her what we're going to do. Tails: Fine. We are gonna go to the Lukeson National Park. Cream: Lukeson National Park? (while hopping excitedly) I've always wanted to go there! Who's coming? Tails: (to Charmy) Your turn. Charmy: -sigh- Fine. Just you, me, your brother, and Amy. Tails: Speaking of which, where is she? ''-The doorbell rings-'' Vanilla: (opens the door) Amy: Good morning, Mrs. Checkers! Vanilla: Good morning to you, too, Amy! Amy: Is Charmy here? Vanilla: Why, of course. He's just upstairs, along with Tails and Cream. Amy: Okay, thanks. Charmy told me about the trip where the four of us go to Lukeson National Park at 8:00 AM, which is approximately 5 minutes left. Vanilla: Oh, so he told you, too? Amy: Of course. He told all three of us. Charmy: (from upstairs) Mrs. Checkers! Is that Amy? Vanilla: Why, yes. Are you and the other two ready? ''-All three of them come down the stairs-'' Charmy: So, we all ready to go? Cream: Of course! Vanilla: Amy, Charmy, Tails, remember. Keep an eye on Cream. Amy: Yes, ma'am! ''-The four of them exit the house and start walking over to Lukeson National Park-'' Cream: (to Charmy) It sure is fun having to go over to the Lukeson National Park, one of my favourite places to go to, am I right? Charmy: Um, yeah. Cream: You know what would make it better? Charmy: What? Cream: If you were to stay next to me for the rest of the trip. Charmy: Why? Cream: Well, because Mommy did say that you were supposed to keep an eye on me, right? Charmy: Well, yeah, but it's not just me. It's these guys, too. Tails: Um, we resent that. Oh, yeah. By the way, Amy, I brought something that I wanted you to do a taste test on when we get there. Amy: What is it? Tails: I wouldn't want to tell you right now. Amy: Oh, that's okay. Besides, did you happen to notice that your sister, well... Tails: Has a crush on Charmy? Yes, I have. He's pretty unaware of that. Amy: So are all of us going to stay next to your sister to look over her or is it just you or Charmy? Tails: Why not you, huh? Amy: Because, um... you know what? Let's have Charmy be the one to look over her, okay? All in favour? (thumbs up) Tails: (sticks his thumb up) I'm right behind you. So, how do we tell him? Amy: We won't tell him. We'll just hightail out of their range while they're focused on something else. Tails: But, doesn't that seem wrong? Amy: Well, yeah, but don't worry. I brought my phone along in my backpack. Tails: Well, who else brought their phone? Amy: (moves her head in the direction of Charmy) ''-Charmy is shown to have his arm being pulled by Cream-'' Charmy: Can you kindly let go, please? Cream: Not until you agree to stay with me for the rest of the trip! Charmy: Um, guys? Can you help me with- (notices that Amy and Tails are gone) -facepalm- (sighs) Why the frick do I even bother? Cream, I'll just go ahead and answer your question. Yes, I will go with you! Cream: (hops) Hooray! Charmy: (thinking) I just hope this goes well. (sighs) Okay, Cream. Stay with me, and whatever you do, don't wander off without me. Cream: Okay, I won't! I will always stay with you, Charmy! (grabs Charmy's arm) Charmy: Um, can we please go now, right after you let go of my arm? Cream: (lets go of Charmy's arm) Okay! Charmy: -facepalm- ''-Later, over to Amy and Tails-'' Tails: So, you're saying that you and Charmy are the only ones here to have phones? Amy: Well, yeah. Tails: (sighs) You guys are lucky. I've tried begging my parents to buy me a phone, and they always reply in a way that says the word "negative". In other words, they say no. Amy: -eyeroll- Well, yeah, I can tell. So how does it look like for when you bargain to your parents? Tails: Um, yeah, as if I'm ever going to tell how it looks like. ''-Flashback montage-'' ''-First flashback-'' Tails: (while kneeling) Please, mom! I swear I won't play games on it for more than 2 hours! Vanilla: No. ''-Second flashback-'' Tails: Hey, mom. What if I- Vanilla: No. Tails: (groans) Last flashback Vanilla: (packing stuff into the trunk of her car, opens the trunk, discovering that her own son is in there) Tails: Please, mom! I'll help you pack your stuff! Vanilla: No, and get out of there! Tails: (groans and climbs out of the trunk) ''-Back to reality-'' Tails: Ummm... Amy: (snickers) Tails: Hey, shut it! It's not funny! Amy: (ceases snickering) Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but really? Tails: Hey, I really don't know. They always say that if I ever had a phone, I might lose or break it, and by "they", I mean my mom, although occasionally, my dad tells me that as well. I don't know why yours and Charmy's parents let you guys have phones. Amy: (sarcastically) Oh, I don't know. (normally) Maybe because I made a promise to my parents that I'd take good responsibilities of having a phone! Tails: Well, that still doesn't explain Charmy can have a phone! Amy: Why do you even want a phone, anyways? Tails: Um, to call, of course. Amy: (chuckles) Yeah, I think you'd go way beyond calling if you had a phone, if you know what I mean. Tails: Um, what do you mean? Amy: Um, this is what I mean. ''-Montage of scenes showing what would Tails do if he had a phone besides calling-'' ''-Scene showing Tails playing a video game on his phone-'' Tails: Dammit! I lost again! ''-Scene showing Tails texting back and forth to himself-'' Tails: What should I say? Ooh! How about "You're the master of comedy!". ''-Scene showing Tails dancing to music played on his phone-'' Tails: Now that's what I'm talking! (bones break) Ow, I think I broke my ankle. ''-End of montage-'' Tails: Hold on, hold on. What? Amy: Well, it's true, isn't it? Tails: That is, without a doubt, in a highly probable way, not true at all! You just made it up! Amy: Or did I? Tails: Um, yeah, you did. For one, I do not text, but even if I do, I wouldn't be texting to myself! Though, I still do think I am a master of comedy, if not the. And, secondly, I also, under every well-known circumstance, do not dance! Amy: Well, okay, but I assure that you're okay with the part where you play video games. Tails: (chuckles) Yeah, no. Amy: Excuse me? Tails: If you're thinking I play video games on the phone, then you're wrong. Amy: So, you don't play video games on the phone? Tails: Hell, no, I don't! Amy: (gasps) Tails: What? Seems legitimate enough, right? Amy: Well, how do you think Charmy's doing with Cream? Tails: Oh, it's going good, I guess. They're probably just doing something boring like sitting around and talking about what's been going on this week for them. ''-Meanwhile-'' Charmy: (playing games on his PlayStation Vita) Cream: (Isabella-esque way) Whatcha got there? Charmy: Um, a PS Vita? Cream: Ohhh, okay! Charmy: (sighs, thinking) Can this day get any worse? Cream: Whatcha playing? Charmy: Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Cream: Ohhhh! Charmy: (groans, thinking) I'll take that as a yes, but hey, at least I managed to finish Arcade mode. (outside of thoughts) Okay, Cream, now that I'm done with playing my PS Vita, (through gritted teeth) how about we go for a walk, eh? (thinking) Goddamn it! Cream: (gasp!) You really mean that? Charmy: (sighs, through gritted teeth) Yes. (thinking) For the love of god, I need help! (outside of thoughts) Okay, where do you want to go? Cream: Anywhere you want to go! Charmy: Okay, how about... (points to a forest full of trees) There. Cream: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can't believe it! I'm going on a fun trip through the woods, with Charmy! Charmy: Okay, okay, now take it easy there, Cream. As long as you stay with me, then you'll be perfectly fine. Sound good? Cream: (gasps) With all means, yes! Charmy: Okay, then let's go! (he and Cream start walking into the woods, thinking) Seriously, can somebody please help me here!? Come to think of it, how many thoughts have I even made today? ''-Meanwhile, for Amy and Tails-'' Amy is reading Catching Fire, while Tails is playing ''Super Mario 3D Land on his Nintendo 3DS'' Amy: Okay, well, I'm pretty much done with reading. (takes a bookmark and places it between the two pages that she left off at) Tails: So, what do you want to do now? Amy: Who knows? Maybe I'll just sit down for a bit and relax. Tails: Yeah, I guess you're right. (closes his 3DS) Oh, that reminds me! You still haven't tried the thing I mentioned about earlier today. Amy: What thing? Tails: The thing I wanted you to do a taste test on, remember? Amy: Oh, yeah, that. Well, where'd you keep it? Tails: (drops his backpack and pulls out a container full of brown meat and then opens the container) This is the thing I'm talking about. Amy: (grabs half of a handful of the brown meat and eats it, only to get disgusted) Ugh! What is this stuff?! Tails: Um... cat food. Amy: (slaps Tails) Tails: Ow, geez. What's wrong? Amy: You know exactly what's wrong! Who do you even expect to eat something as bad as cat food? Tails: Cats, of course, and you. Amy: Why me? Tails: 'Cuz you're a hedgehog, right? Amy: -facepalm- I'm not that kind of hedgehog, you know. Tails: So, I bought all this crap for nothing? Amy: Um, pretty much. (in her thoughts) That and he needs to start watching his language, even though technically, "crap" isn't always a swear word. (to Tails) Where'd you even buy it from, anyways? Tails: Um, the pet store? Amy: Why would you even buy a pet? I don't even see you having any at your house. Tails: I didn't say I bought a pet. Amy: Then why did you go to the pet store in the first place? Tails: Um, to buy cat food, of course. Geez, didn't I just tell you? Amy: (sighs) Never mind. (her phone is ringing and she picks it up) Hello? Charmy: (from inside the woods, along with Cream) Hey, Amy. Do you mind explaining what to do in case of an emergency? Amy: Oh, it's easy. You just have to dial 911, then you- Charmy: Not that kind of emergency! I'm talking about the kind of, well, "lovesickness" emergency. Amy: Let me guess. It's Cream-related, right? Charmy: (sighs) Yes. Cream: (from about 2 and a half yards away from Charmy, sing-song voice) Oh, Charmy! Wait for me! Charmy: Shit! Help me! Amy: Did you just swear? Charmy: Never mind that! Just tell me what to do! Amy: Okay, well, are you currently hiding from her? Charmy: I'm under a rock. Cream: I know you're under there, Charmy! Charmy: Uh, gotta go! (hangs up) Amy: Well, that was weird. Tails: What was that all about? Amy: Oh, you know, the whole "Cream chasing Charmy" incident. Tails: Of course, so now, do you want to go inside the woods and... An arm comes from the ground and grabs Tails by his leg Tails: What the? (is getting pulled into the ground) Whoa! Amy: Tails! Tails: Grab me! She grabs Tails and tries to pull him from the ground, only to lose against the strength of the arm, then she lets go Amy: Tails! Another arm comes from the ground, attempting to grab her, only to miss since she dodges it Amy: (panting) I have to find Charmy and Cream! (runs off to find Charmy and Cream) Meanwhile Charmy: (running away from Cream) Cream: Charmy, get back here! You know I can't run as fast as you or my brother! Charmy: (runs into Amy) Both of them get fall after bumping into each other Amy: Charmy! (stands up) Charmy: Yeah, hi. (stands up) Hey, where's Tails? Amy: Well... let's just say- okay, I'll tell you the truth. Tails got kidnapped and we have to go save him! Charmy: How did he get kidnapped? Amy: He got pulled into the ground by a mysterious arm. Charmy: (headshake) Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. Tails took control of your mind, didn't he? Amy: What? No. I know he's overall immature and all, but he doesn't do that kind of stuff. Seriously, though, you've got to believe me. Tails got pulled into the ground and we have to rescue him. Charmy: Yeah, sure, like I'd believe a story like that, and besides, even if that was true, I've got my own problems. Cream: Charmy! Charmy: Please, you've got to help me! Amy: I'll help you once you believe me. Charmy: What's the word I'm looking for? It begins with an "n". Oh, yeah. NO! Cream: (catches up to Charmy and grabs his left arm) I gotcha, Charmy! Charmy: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks a lot, Amy. Just thanks. Amy: Well, that's what you get for not believing me. Another arm comes out of the ground and grabs Cream by her leg Cream: Huh? (is getting pulled into the ground, screams) Amy and Charmy: (in unison) Cream! The two of them grab Cream's arms and try to pull her from the ground, but end up losing to the arm Cream: Charmy! (gets pulled into the ground completely) Amy: (glares at Charmy) Charmy: Uhhhh... Amy: Now do you believe me? Charmy: (sighs) Yes, but how are we going to rescue them right now? Amy: We go underground, of course. Charmy: And how would we go underground without a shovel or whatnot? Amy: (spots two shovels about 2 yards away) Well, that was convenient. Several seconds later Amy and Charmy start digging through the dirt About a minute later, the two of them finally dig deep enough to discover a wide passageway that they go through to start rescuing Tails and Cream Charmy: Okay, now let's start finding those two troublemakers, mostly the 8-year-old one. Amy: Really? "Troublemakers"? And I'm assuming you also decided to consider Cream being the bigger one? Charmy: Hey, it's true. Okay, well, only she's a troublemaker. Tails, on the other hand, ain't exactly a troublemaker. I just ran out of things to say. Amy: Well, time is something we're gonna run out of if we don't hurry. Charmy: Wow, it's hard to believe that a girl like you managed to think of saying something so unused by people. Amy: What's that supposed to mean, huh? Charmy: Nothing, I'm just saying. Amy: Whoops. Sorry, my bad. Charmy: Nah, it's okay, but overall, you're right. Let's go. The two of them hear noises and they decide to track the noises and follow where they are coming from Amy: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Charmy: That Tails practiced how to whistle in a creepy way? Amy: (glares at Charmy) Charmy: I'm just joking. Let's go. The duo proceeds; few minutes later Charmy: The noises are getting louder, which means we're getting closer. Amy: Ya think? Charmy: Um, well... Amy: (chuckles) I'm just kidding, and yes, you're right. We are getting closer. The ground rumbles Amy: What's going on? Charmy: Beats me. That was rhetorical, right? Amy: (rolls her eyes) The ground rumbles again, this time more violently Amy: Okay, now this is getting creepy. Charmy: Relax. There's nothing to be afraid of. Amy: Ya think? Charmy: Stop saying that. Amy: Okay, I'll stop. Charmy: (sarcastically) Sure you will. Amy: Okay, now see there? You say weird stuff, as well. Charmy: Since when did anybody say that these were weird sayings? Besides, I was using this thing called "sarcasm". Amy: Being sarcastic when saying your comments counts as saying weird stuff. Charmy: No, it doesn't! (cries fraudulently) Wah-hah! (ceases "crying") Nah, I'm just messin' with ya. Besides, that's something Tails would do, and that does make me seem to regret the fact that I did that seconds ago. Amy: -eyeroll- I can tell. (fans herself with her hand) Boy, it sure is starting to get really hot in here. Charmy: Don't worry about that. You know what you should do, actually? Amy: What? Charmy: You really should get a gelato smoothie and drink it. That way, it helps you chill out more easily. Ba dum tss! A tomato gets thrown at Charmy for his bad joke The ground rumbles violently again, and then two more arms come from the walls, grabbing Charmy and pulling him into the walls Charmy: Oh, come on! They're going for me now?! Amy: Frankly so. Charmy: (sighs) And apparently, I'm also the one to come right after the lovesick one. (nearly gets successfully pulled into the walls) Um, Amy, I need help, like, right away! Amy grabs Charmy's arms and tries to pull him free from the mysterious arms, but once again fails by losing to the strength of the arms Amy: Charmy! The arms attempt to also grab Amy and pull her into the walls, but she, like last time, manages to avoid capture Amy: (breathing heavily) Charmy, guys... I- (sheds a tear) My friends- gone... (sniffles) No, this must not happen! Those monsters won't get away with this! After walking for about 150-200 feet later Amy: (breathing heavily; makes a left at a curve that has a sign depicting an green arrow pointing towards the direction of the rest of the passageway, with the sign saying "to lair of teh guyz with teh weerd awrms") More noises are heard Amy: (thinking) I must be getting closer. Oh, who am I kidding? I am getting closer. At least the sign I walked by proves it a bit, I guess. Speaking of that sign, are these guys even good with their spelling and grammar?! Two arms pop from the ground from behind her Voices are heard coming from inside the ground Mystery creature #1: Get the girl. Mystery creature #2: Um, what girl? Mystery creature #1: Um, over there. (points to the direction of Amy) Mystery creature #2: I don't see any girl. Mystery creature #1: Oh, that's right. (pulls the Mystery creature #2 out of the ground) Now can you see? Mystery creature #2: Um, nope still don't see a girl. All I see is a pink cat. Mystery creature #1: ("facepalms") That pink thing is the girl, you imbecile! And besides, she's not a cat, she's a hedgehog! Mystery creature #2: Oh. Then what's with her hair? Mystery creature #1: ("facepalms" again) You're retarded, you know that? Mystery creature #2: Hey, at least I can still see from underground, like with the rest of us! Hmph! Back to Amy Amy: (thinking) Okay, these noises really are creeping me out at this very moment, but hey, at least I am getting close. I can even see a wall up ahead. Crumbling noises are heard Amy looks behind to discover an army of arms from the mystery creatures coming her way Amy: (gasps) The arms are getting closer Amy: Yeah, I'm outta here. (runs away from the army of arms) The arms are gaining up on Amy Amy: (panting, in her thoughts) How come I can't even run as fast as Charmy and Tails? Those two are hecka fast! Well, not as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, I mean, but still, they're the fast ones of the group! (gasps after encountering a dead end, in her thoughts) What the- A dead end? Are you serious? (stops running and brakes, looks behind and gasps) The arms manage to trap a frightened Amy covering her body against the wall, but then they pull themselves into the ground Amy: (uncovers her body) Huh? (takes a few steps forward) Why did they? Two arms pop out from the wall behind her Amy: (turns around) Huh? She gets bonked on the head real hard by one of the arms, causing her to black out and become unconscious The arms from the wall grab those of Amy and pull her into the wall Several minutes later, while lying on the ground, (from her eyes view) Amy regains consciousness, opens her eyes, and then lifts her head from the ground to discover her three friends being held inside cages Amy: Charmy? Tails? Cream? Tails: Oh, thank goodness you arrived, Amy! Charmy: Now, just get us out of here before my day gets any worse! I mean, seriously, why did they have to put me next to... her? (points to Cream) Tails: Shut up, man. Get used to it. Charmy: Define "it". Tails: Um, being next to my sister. Charmy: Oh, then no, I will not get used to it. Cream: Oh, my sweet and dear Charmy, if we somehow die, I hope you and I die together. Tails: (snickers) Charmy: Shut up! For Christ's sake, can somebody at least help me out here, dammit?! Amy: Do I have to say it again? Charmy: Yeah, yeah, yeah, watch my language. Got it. Amy: You're lucky you're not the only one I say it to (glares at Tails). Charmy: Um, yeah, I can tell. Tails: What? You and I really should tell her that it's a habit. Charmy: Yeah, good point. ???: Enough! Now is the time for me to eliminate you trespassers! Amy: Trespassers? ???: Yes, that's right! You guys are trespassing into our territory! Tails: So basically, what you're saying is that you've essentially taken over this entire park from below the surface and have kept it as your personal hideout, and ever since then, you would kill whoever "trespasses". ???: Your sentence was so confusing, but yes, that's basically it. Charmy: What the- This park isn't your property, you know! This is a place that's allowed for anybody to enter. Well, anybody except for certain guys like Eggman and Bowser. Tails: Yeah, what he said. Besides, we're not trespassing if there isn't a rule prohibiting us from entering! ???: Um, yes there is. Charmy: It's a rule you made up, right? Mystery creature king: Um, yeah. Charmy: -facepalm and headshake- Now that's just freaking retarded, really. ???: Hey, I heard that! Tails: Can you just step out of that freaking dark space and reveal yourself already? ???: Alright, fine! Geez, kids these days! The mysterious figure steps out revealing to be one of the creatures possessing the arms that have been kidnapping the characters earlier Amy: Ummm... Mystery creature king: What? You don't notice what I am? Crown? (shows his crown to the four) Amy: (scratching her head) Mystery creature king: Royal robe for royal kings? Tails: Hmmm. Mystery creature: -groan- Royal staff that even says "I'm a king! I really am one! I'm 100% sure I am a king!" at the bottom? (shows his staff and the bottom of it, which says "I'm a king! I really am one! I'm 100% sure I am a king!") Charmy: Eh, nope, doesn't put a thought into any of our minds. Mystery creature king: (prepares to blow a fuse) Oh, for crying out loud! I'm the king! Cream: King of what, Mr. King? ???: You know those guys that kidnapped you four and put you all in cages, with the exception of the hedgehog girl? Amy: Hey, that's offensive! ???: Those are who I'm the king of! Gosh darn! Was it so hard having to find out?! Charmy: Well, I don't know. Maybe. Besides, "gosh darn"? Really? What you could've said instead was goddamm- Amy: Charmy! Charmy: What? Like I said, it's a habit. Amy: Can you and Tails, especially you, at least go through the rest of this episode without swearing, I repeat, without swearing? Charmy: (groans loudly) Fine. Tails: Do we have to? Amy: Yes. If you succeed, I'll give you the URL to a math website that you can work on at home. Tails: (fast) Okay, it's a deal! Charmy: What?! Well, what's in it for me? Amy: How about- Charmy: You know what? Never mind. Just get on with it already, please. Mystery creature king: (to Amy) Wait, those two swear? Amy: Yep, and it's really annoying. Well, to me. I hate hearing swearing! Mystery creature king: Same here. Amy: Wow, whoever guessed you and I have something in common? Mystery creature king: Well, now that you mention it, we really do! Charmy: Um, we can hear you guys from up here! Can you just on with it already?! Mystery creature king: Alright, fine! Anyways, since you guys trespassed into our territory, we shall now annehilat- (stutters in his attempt at saying the word "annihilate") anniheelate- annihileeta- Tails: Annihilate? Mystery creature king: What he said. I will annihilate you guys for trespassing into our territory! Amy: How are you gonna kill us? Mystery creature king: For your friends, I'm going to lower their cages into boiling lava. Charmy: (confused due to not seeing any lava around the place) I don't see any- The ground below the three caged characters opens, revealing a body of boiling lava Charmy: Really?! Lava underground?! Tails: Actually, you have to admit, it actually makes sense, because when the core of the planet is- Charmy: Oh my god, be quiet already! Amy, you got to help us! Amy: What are you gonna do to me? Mystery creature king: The same thing I'm doing to your friends, of course. Amy: But I'm not in a cage like them. Charmy: (thinking) Oh, I have a bad feeling about this... Mystery creature king: You're right. You're not in a cage like them... yet. Charmy: Of course he'd say something like that. Tails: Dude, I can hear you, you know. Charmy: Yeah, so? Tails: So, you'd probably jinx it for her. Charmy: How so? Tails: Oh, I don't know. Maybe she'd receive a coma like the guy in the story that I told you about back at my house. Charmy: You really want to bring that up again? That happened because that guy had a curse casted upon him by someone, who was in that case, that farmer. Tails: And your point is? Charmy: Well, if he's not here, then he won't do it to Amy. Besides, even if he was here, it's not like Amy would do something to anger him. Seriously, screw you and your made-up thoughts. Here's what I think of them: (gives the middle finger to Tails and his thoughts) Inside Tails's head, literally Tails's brain: (gasp!) Hey, Tails, buddy! Your own friend just flipped you off! Are ya gonna take that, bro?! Outside of Tails's head Tails: Well, no, I'm not, brain! Charmy: Um, who are you talking to? Tails: You know what, Rambrino? I've had enough of you criticizing my thoughts, my explanations, and me myself! It's pissing me off so much right now! Charmy: Um, Tails? Tails: You know what? Screw this! I am so outta here! Charmy: Um, you're still inside the cage, you know. Tails: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah. That's right, I am. Charmy: Um, yeah, you are. Tails: (sarcastically) Oh, gee, how shocking is it that I'm in a cage. I'm just so lucky I actually found this thing here under my arse (reveals the key needed to unlocked the cages). Charmy: (gasps) The key! Mystery creature king: (notices that Tails found the key to the cages) What the- Alright, whose idea was it to leave the key inside one of the cages?! Every of his minions burst in and point towards him Mystery creature king: Um... (nervous chuckle) The minions exit the room Charmy: Quick, open these cages and free us! Tails: Not until you admit that my thoughts and explanations are awesome. Charmy: What?! No way! Your thoughts and explanations are freaking ret- Cream: Please, my sweet Charmy, apologize to my brother, and don't say bad words, please. Charmy: (groans, quietly) Fine, I'm sorry, your thoughts and explanations are extremely superior. Tails: Do you mean it? Charmy: Yes, I mean it, you asshole! Just save the three of us already! Tails: Alright, that's all I asked for. Here I come! Charmy: Oh, just shut up and free us, already. Tails: (reaches over to Charmy's cage, only to drop the key in the process) Oh, shit! Charmy: Damn you! Amy: (sees the key, gasps, and then runs over to it) Charmy and Tails: Amy, don't! Amy: I have to, to save you guys! Tails: You know, if that were me running, I'd totally be kicking arse. Charmy: Ass. Tails: Same diff. Charmy: And, no, you wouldn't be kicking ass. Tails: Then who would? Charmy: Who knows? One thing's for sure, it'd probably be anybody whose name is not 'Tails Checkers'! Tails: Oh, shut it. Amy successfully retrieves the key before it falls into the lava Amy: Got it! Oh, and by the way, you guys are so not getting what I told you that you would get if you didn't swear! Charmy: Yeah, we really don't care, actually. Tails: Like we said, we can't help it. Sorry. Amy: (sighs) Whatever. Charmy: Just rescue us already, will ya? Amy: Alright, sure, right after I find out how to lower the cages. Cream: I think I see a switch over here that controls these cages. Tails: Woo! Go, sis! Charmy: Really? Tails: Hey, she's trying, you know. Mystery creature king: Not so fast, hedgehog girl! Amy: Will you just stop calling me that?! Mystery creature king: If you think you can free your friends and get away with it, you're so wrong. (holds a laser gun and points it at Amy) Charmy: (gasps) Amy, look out! Tails: Boy, what a dick. (gives the middle finger to the king) Amy: Uh... you wouldn't do that to a girl, would you? (while standing it front of the cage-controlling switch) Mystery creature king: Umm... no, I wouldn't. Amy: Whew! Glad that's over. Mystery creature king: Psyche! (fires at Amy, who succeeds in dodging the laser) The laser hits the switch lowering the cages with the other three characters Mystery creature king: Oh, what?! That was so cheap and anticlimactic! Amy: (from behind) So is this. Mystery creature king: (turns around) Wha? (gets punched in the face by Amy) Amy: (scoffs) Take that, sucker. (walks over to the cages and frees the other three characters) Charmy: (steps out) Whoo! Amy Rose Winston! Way to go! Amy: (nervous chuckle) Well, I guess I was brave enough to save the day? Tails: Brave? You were so badass, that's what! Amy: That doesn't mean you should still be swearing, you know. Charmy: Badass isn't a swear word. Amy: Okay, maybe it's not a swear word, but it's still bad. Cream: Oh, Amy! Thank you for saving my brother, me, and my boyfriend! Charmy: What the hell?! Amy and Tails: Ooooooooo! Charmy: Shut the hell up! Get, get away from me, Cream! Cream: Not until you accept our love! Charmy: Seriously, somebody, help me, dammit! Amy: (chuckles) I have to admit, this was actually, a fun trip. Tails: I'd say. You know, we really should buy you a Piko Piko Hammer, you know? Amy: Why? Tails: For defending yourself, of course. It would be like in the video games, only we'd get you an extendable to be able to carry more easily. Amy: Alright, maybe. Camera zooms out showing Charmy still being chased by Cream Cream: Get back here, Charmy Rambrino! Charmy: You guys aren't helping! Amy and Tails: (chuckling) Tails: Classic. The end